


A Sunday to Ourselves

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Scisaac Week 2013 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac spend their Sunday inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sunday to Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Scissac Week, day seven Domestic Sunday

“Isaac,” Scott whispered as he nuzzled against the back of his boyfriend’s naked shoulder. “Isaac, wake up.” One hand snuck around to Isaac’s front, gently caressing Isaac’s stomach.

Isaac grabbed Scott’s hand and Scott thought Isaac was going to push him away but instead it was shoved down Isaac’s pants and pressed against Isaac’s morning wood. “You have to wake me up,” Isaac mumbled.

Scott smiled and pulled back, grabbing the bottle of lube off the nightstand. “I believe that can be arranged.” He popped the cap open, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. Isaac loved morning sex, and Scott was always happy to give it to him.

He prepped Isaac quickly before pulling his own sleep pants down and thrusting inside of him. Isaac let out a soft moan, finding Scott’s hand and holding it. Scott kept a slow pace. Each thrust was deep and hit the right spot, driving Isaac crazy.

Isaac turned slightly to look over his shoulder at Scott, who leaned in and kissed him. They kept kissing as Scott quickened his thrusts, and his hand worked at Isaac’s cock. It didn’t take much longer for both of them to come, calling out the other’s name.

Afterwards, they laid in each other’s arms kissing lazily until the drying come on them forced them out of bed and into the shower to clean up. Scott stripped the bed beforehand and threw the sheets in the washer with their clothes before joining Isaac in the shower.

Isaac cooked them French toast once they were showered while Scott chopped up bananas and strawberries to put on top. “I was thinking we could stay in today,” Scott said as he put the chopped up bananas in a bowl and grabbed the strawberries. “Maybe have a movie marathon or something?”

Isaac smiled and nodded. “Sounds like fun.” He turned and pressed a kiss to Scott’s cheek. “I like when we’re alone.”

“Me too.”

They got breakfast done and brought it out into the front room, where Scott let Isaac pick the first movie. He put on Red, and the two of them sat close and ate as they watched the movie. They finished their breakfast fifteen minutes into the movie and placed their plates on the coffee table before curling up together on the coach.

Scott had his arms wrapped around Isaac, holding him close as they finished the movie. It was something during the fourth movie that Isaac had turned around and pressed his lips to Scott’s. Scott kissed him back, moving a hand through Isaac’s curls.

The kiss quickly deepened, and their hands began to roam. Isaac had just slipped his hand under Scott’s shirt when the front door opened and closed. They didn’t move apart, but they did remove their hands from under clothing.

There was a kiss pressed to Isaac’s nose and Isaac smiled, his heart fluttering in his chest. It’s been over a year since they started dating and Isaac still got giddy around Scott.

“You know, I’m sure that you should be facing the TV when watching it,” Melissa commented as she kicked her shoes off.

“I can still hear it, mom!” Isaac replied, turning towards her. He had started calling her mom shortly after moving in with them, having considered Melissa more of a parent than his father ever was to him.

“Uh-huh, I don’t want any wet spots on my couch,” She said as she made her way upstairs to change. “Or you’re buying me a new one.”

Both boys blushed, remembering the day they fucked on the couch after a nasty fight. They made sure to clean up right after and Melissa thankfully never found out. Though there were times where they wondered just how much she knew.

“We should get started on lunch,” Scott said, as he started to sit up but Isaac pulled him back down.

Isaac buried his face in Scott’s neck. “No. I’m comfy.” But even as he said that, his stomach growled.

“Me too, but we need food and I’m sure mom hasn’t eaten in hours.”

Isaac sighed softly and got off the couch, making his way towards the kitchen. Scott followed behind grabbing bread, butter, tomatoes and cheese out of the fridge as Isaac turned on the stove. Scott quickly chopped up the tomatoes and they made up grilled cheese and tomatoes sandwiches for all of them.

Melissa came down just as Isaac finished the second sandwich and handed the plate to her. Melissa accepted the plate and sat down at the table where Scott was pouring them all glasses of orange pop. “How was your day, mom?”

“Busy,” Melissa replied. “Lots and lots of accidents, and not just in cars. How have you boys been?”

“Good, we were having a movie marathon,” Isaac replied, smiling as he set a plate down on the table before going to the stove to make his own sandwiches. “You can join us after we’re done eating.”

“I think I might actually go take a nap,” Melissa replied. “I’m working the overnight shift again tonight. Just make sure I don’t leave without dinner.”

“We can do that,” Scott replied, waiting for Isaac to sit down before he started eating. “Isaac, I can smell that burning.”

“I’m not burning it, I’m making it crunchy!”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Isaac, you’re lucky you’re adorable.”

Isaac beamed at him before making his plate and sitting down next to Scott. “I love you, too.”

“Ok, calm down a little bit boys,” Melissa said, shaking her head.

“Sorry, mom.”

Once they finished their meal, Melissa went back upstairs while Scott and Isaac went back to the front room. As Isaac reached for the remote, Scott took his hand, stopping him. Isaac looked up. “Did you want to pick something?”

Scott shook his head and pulled Isaac a little closer. “I got you something, I meant to give it to you earlier but I forgot. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to Isaac’s lips. “Stay here and I’ll go get it real quick.” Scott kissed him again before getting off the couch and running upstairs.

When he came back down, he had a hand behind his back. He sat down next to Isaac and smiled. “How much do you love me?”

“You know how much.”

“Tell me.”

“I love you more than anything.”

“And I love you. Hold out your hand.”

Isaac held his hand out and Scott kissed him as he dropped something in his hand. When he pulled back, Isaac looked down and smiled when he saw a silver chain with a small wolf charm on it. “It’s beautiful.” He handed it back to Scott. “Could you?”

Scott nodded and put the charm around Isaac’s neck before kissing him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
